


Easy as 1-2-3

by SadSoftGhost



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadSoftGhost/pseuds/SadSoftGhost
Summary: Lance is a bit taken aback by his daughters new Kindergarten teacher, but she seems to like him a lot. He's charming and organized and great with kids.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Easy as 1-2-3

**Author's Note:**

> *unedited, please excuse any illiteracies on my behalf lmao

"PAPIIIII!!"

Lance laughed, kneeling down at the sound, smiling as Sofia ran into his arms happily. "Hello princess" He said sweetly, kissing her head. The ponytail he'd managed to tame her hair into this morning was gone, leaving the poof of soft curls to run wild, framing her freckled face. "Did you have a good day? " He asked, picking her up, taking her backpack and holding it for her in his other hand. "Yea!!" She squealed happily, hugging her dad's neck and smiling. "Mr. Keef's really nice! He gave me a gold star becaussse he said I read weally well! In front of the w-whole class too!!!!" She explained, throwing her arms in the air for emphasis. Lance chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Wow! That sounds really impressive mija" He said sweetly, making the little girl's smile swell with pride. 

He walked into the classroom, immediately noticing the teacher, 'Mr. Keef' as his daughter put it. He was covered in colorful paint splotches, his hair pulled back into a braid, messy bangs poked out, framing his face. He looked as frazzled and young as he was, shaking parents hands and explaining the syllabus to them. His skin was porcelain, making his blush seem all the more flustered and unkept as the rest of him. If it weren't for Sofia's 5 star review of her first day with him, Lance might've been a bit nervous. Keith seemed like a first time teacher. The fresh out of college type. His room was warm, though Lance couldn't decide if it was because of the number of people currently crammed inside or not. The room was well decorated, and seemed organized and stimulating enough for a 5 year old. If this was 'Mr. Keef's' first year as a teacher, he was at least prepared. After a handful of parents and their kids left, it was Lance's turn to meet and interrogate this new teacher. 

"Hello. Mr McClain?" 

His voice was friendly and warm. It matched his appearance well, Lance thought. And for as much of a mess he seemed from afar, up close it was almost endearing

Lance nodded and shook his hand. "Yes" He replied, smiling politely. The teacher nodded and shook his hand happily. He had a strong grip, and his hands were coarse and calloused. "Nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Keith" He said welcomingly. Then he handed him a bright blue folder. Lance looked at it, then opened it. "Oh" He mumbled softly. Keith smiled. "Yes, this the week's homework. It'll be due Friday, and Sofia can just bring the folder back to school when it's all complete" He said happily, then handing Lance a small 2 page packet. "And here is the syllabus. Feel free to look over it in your own time. You can sign it and be in it back with the blue folder" He said happily. Lance nodded, glancing over the syllabus. "Do you have any questions I could answer for you now? " He asked, giving Lance a charming smile. "U-uh... " Lance had been at a complete loss for words, looking up from the items to the teacher. He was judging this man not but 2 minutes ago, head rattling with questions to try and throw him for a loop and now here he was, in awe of this teacher's charm, preparedness, and warmth. Maybe the room was warm merely because of him. Lance shook his head, tucking the syllabus into the blue folder. Keith nodded. "Alright. well here you go" He said, handing Lance a cute, colorful card. He looked at it, and the handwriting that looked effortless and pretty, in a purple ballpiint pen. "There's my name, work number, and email. Don't hesitate to reach out if you have any concerns. We can plan a parent teacher conference too if need be" He said politely. "Sofia is an amazingly bright girl, I can already tell. And she's very sweet." He added happily, booping the girls nose, making her giggle. "Oh! Uh, thank you" Lance said, still trying to get his footing in this introduction. "I don't take calls after 9, and typically emails after 10. But I will of course get back to you the next morning" Keith said, smiling. Lance nodded, making a mental note of that. "Alright. Um, thank you again" He said. Keith nodded and gave a half bow. "Of course. See you tomorrow Sofia" He said with a wave. She smiled and waved back. "Bye Mr. Keef! " She said happily as Lance turned and walked out of the room, leaving Keith to run over the same introduction with some more parents. 

Stepping outside the classroom left Lance in a daze at the crisp afternoon breeze, cutting the midsummer sun's intense heat with a sharp coolness. Lance took a breather and smiled at Sofia. "How about some ice cream? " He offered, smiling at Sofia's little gasp. "Yes please! Ice cream ice cream!! " She cried excitedly, giggling. Lance chuckled and walked back to the car, holding his little girl close. 

~•~•~

Lance hummed, sitting at a bench in the park, while Sofia ran around the playground for a while. She'd long since finished her ice cream cone, but Lance was still working on his cup, holding the spoon in his mouth as he leafed through the weekly homework. It seemed easy enough. He took another bite of his rocky road, turning his attention to the syllabus. He read through it carefully, finding nothing out of the ordinary. It elaborated on the homework situation, explaining how each page was for the corresponding day of the week, and the flash cards were to be kept and collected at home. It went over class events Keith was hoping to do throughout the year and that if there were any concerns about the events or anything else to let him know. It all seemed so well thought out. It left Lance pretty impressed honestly. He dug through his pockets, fishing out a pen, signing the syllabus and tucking it into the sleeve of the folder. It was blue... Sofia's favorite color. Well, her current favorite color. He swore that girl changed favorite colors every other week. The notion made Lance smile. She was a little monster if he's ever knew one. She was smart and curious and had a strong will and big dreams. It made raising her alone quite the challenge sometimes, but hell if he didn't love her to pieces. He'd do anything for that girl. He looked up from the blue folder and from his thoughts, smiling to see Sofia at the bench. She was panting and her face was blushed red. She smiled and dug out her water bottle from her bag, taking a few big gulps, catching her breath after wards. "Having fun?" He asked, smiling as she nodded. "Can you do the monkey bars with me? " She asked. "Well of course I can" He said sweetly, putting the folder in her bag and picking her up. "Let's go" He said, making her squeal as he flew her through the air. She laughed and smiled happily. 

He held her while she did the monkey bars, pushed her on the swing, chased her around the jungle gym, and caught her as she slid down the slide. It was tiring even for him, but he loved getting to spend time like this with her. Eventually, they both sat back on the bench, Sofia in her dad's lap. Lance tilted his head back and pointed at the sky. "Look Sof. See that streak across the sky? " He asked. Sofia looked up at where he point and nodded. "Mhmm!" She said happily. "That's from a jet! It's a kind of airplane and it leaves streaks in the sky" He explained in as simple of terms as he could, looking down and smiling as she awed at the cloudy streak in the sky. "Woah!... " She breathed out. He swore she had stars in her eyes. "I wanna do that" She said, smiling brightly, looking up at Lance. "Oh? " He mused, smiling as her determined excitement grew and she nodded. "I wanna fly planes like that! That's so cool! " She said happily. He giggled. "It's called a pilot. People who fly planes" He explained and she nodded vigorously. "I wanna be a pilot papi! " She said happily. Lance chuckled and hugged her. "Then you be a pilot. You be the best pilot there ever was" He said softly, kissing her head gently.


End file.
